The bill, please!
by ZoZe
Summary: There is a solution for every problem!


THE BILL, PLEASE!  
  
The restaurant in which Van and Billie ate was a very distinguished, expensive and exclusive one. Billie, wearing an elegant black dress, played nervously with her cutlery. Van's eyes fixed Billie and the three persons at the table next to them by turns. They were observing an young, rich and criminal man, called Mr. William Darlapp. An informant told the police that Darlapp bought large supplies of drugs from a Russian gang. Van and Billie hoped that they could record some snatch of conversation that proofs the connection between the Russians and Darlapp.  
  
The two of them already ate their fifth, and last, course. But Until now, nobody at the table next to them even mentioned any kind of supply. "Van, if I'll get one more course, I'll burst." Billie hissed with and angry expression.  
  
"Hey, it isn't my fault, that we're here! It wasn't even my idea, Billie. But don't worry yourself `bout the case, enjoy the food, it's really good." Van retorted smiling  
  
"Yes, it is. And really expensive. This observation will cost the Candy store more than the furniture of my office."  
  
Van had an sneer on his face as he answered. "I hope you have enough money with you, or we are going to make the dishes for the next two years!"  
  
Billie turned white when Van spoke. "Why me? I don't have any money with me!"  
  
"Your kidding, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
Van groaned. "Tell me this is a joke! I'm sure it is one!"  
  
"Are you stupid, or what? I already told you it is not!"  
  
"Why didn't you take some money from the Candy Store?"  
  
"I thought you did."  
  
"Why should I? You're the one who always hands out the stuff which is kept in the Candy Store!"  
  
Billie was definitely angry now. "But today this is your role! It is always the man who pays. We're here as Mr. and Mrs. Rabers, so it's your role!"  
  
"And why haven't I bought a house for Mr. and Mrs. Rabers and our future children?! 'Cause we ARE not married!"  
  
She hit her forehand with the flat hand. "What did I do to get such an idiot partner? It's unbelievable! The bill is about 1,500 $! How should we ever raise that?!"  
  
"Calm down. One of us could drive back to the Candy Store to get some money."  
  
"That would take about one and a half hour. We're on the other side of LA"  
  
"Well, I hate to say this sentence, but: You're right." Billie smirked.  
  
But Van got another light moment this evening. "I'll call Deaq. He can bring us the money."  
  
"You are more intelligent than it looks like."  
  
"And you're not even half as funny as you look."  
  
Ten minutes later Van returned from the telephone cell at the back of the restaurant. His face was as white as his shirt. Billie' expression was very similar to a big questionmark. "He isn't available. Neither at home nor on his cell telephone nor at the Candy Store."  
  
"Excellent. Fine. Super. We're finished."  
  
But contray to a popular opinion life isn't always cruel and so destiny decided to send Van and Billie some help.  
  
They were still sitting at their table, thinking about how to solve their problem, when Van suddenly raises his head and began to beam. He stood up and walked towards the woman who had just entered the room. "Van!" she smiled as she recognized him.  
  
"Hello, Gretchen!" he smiled, supernaturally happy to see her. They hugged and Van gave her a gently kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I didn't expected to meet you at such a location."  
  
"Gretchen, I was never happier to see you! I need your help." Van told her with an irresistible expression of despair on his face.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?"  
  
Van quickly described their problem. "I think I can help you." Gretchen just said with an devilish smile.  
  
Van and Billie sat in Billie's office in the Candy Store, drinking coffee, when Deaq arrived with a newspaper in his hand. "Good morning, folks!"  
  
Van and Billie greeted him tiredly. "Hey, Billie, I read an article on page 8 while I waited at the coffee shop."  
  
Billie snapped at the newspaper and searched the article Deaq spoke about. "We should find out who did that!", Deaq suggested.  
  
Van looked at the newspaper over his boss' shoulder. When Billie finally found the article, she grinned and dropped the newspaper. Van an Billie started to laugh and ignored Deaq who tried very confused to find out what was so funny. 'It must have something to do with the article.' Deaq thought and starred at the headline:  
  
'Couple paid 1,500-dollar-bill with false money' 


End file.
